Episode 9100 (13th February 2017)
Plot Adam quizzes Rosie about the drugs and, oblivious to his intentions, she tells him everything. Chesney continues to goad Daniel. Fiz and Kirk beg him to stop. Seeing how upset Sinead is, Daniel tells her she can stay with him. Tracy’s angry, pointing out to Luke it’s hardly the romantic trip he’d promised her. An annoyed Ken rings Daniel to find out where he is. Daniel tells Sinead the whole story about his encounter with Chesney. He also says he's happy for her to move in permanently with him. Adam phones a drugs contact in the States and checks that Rosie’s boyfriend’s been locked up. Gus can't wait any longer. Adam tells Rosie he has go to as he has prep work to do. Handing Bethany a beautiful necklace, Mel explains that Nathan bought it for her next video shoot. Kate and Rana go to the Rovers to put their heads together and try to come up with ideas for Alya’s birthday. Tim tells Sophie how tired he is with two jobs and he's starting to lose window-cleaning customers. She decides to do the round for him. Sarah shows Rosie Bethany's video and hears how good she is. Having failed to get hold of Daniel, Ken calls at his flat and is taken aback to see Sinead there in a state of undress. Under cover of darkness, Adam goes to the allotment to dig up the drugs. Ken tears a strip off Daniel for putting his love life before his career. Mary joins Kate and Rana just before a man tries to chat the two girls up. He's taken aback when Mary takes over the conversation and manages to successfully send him on his way. The amused girls invite her to the party they're planning for Alya on Friday. Tracy rants to Ken about Luke. Working on the kitchen in No.1, Phelan tells her not to be too hasty with her boyfriend, without knowing what the trip is for. Sarah tells Bethany she should continue with her videos as she’ll regret it if doesn’t. Fiz tells Chesney she sympathises but he's behaving badly. He tells her that being nice doesn't work. Sophie tells Kevin about her new occupation and that she'll pay him back the money for her medical bills. A delighted Adam returns to the flat with the drugs. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare Guest cast *Gus Radcliffe - Kim Wall *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Man - Adam Stevens Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Allotment Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam phones a drugs contact in the States, and having double-checked that Rosie's boyfriend has been locked up, forms a plan; Fiz and Kirk beg Chesney to stop goading Daniel; and Sarah tells Bethany she should continue with her videos as she'll regret it if she doesn't. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,860,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes